it's complicated
by Mall1
Summary: You and your friend move to LA and you end up meeting Markiplier. You guys all become friends and as expected some drama happens. Btw, this is my first fan fiction
1. Moving

You and your best friend Samantha, just officially got done moving into your new house in LA. You had all the essentials unpacked, but not much else. The nite you guys moved in you went to bed early as a treat to make up for the sleep deprivation you acquired during the past two weeks.

The next day you guys found a church that you thought would be fun to check out. It was pretty cool compared to the church you previously went to in Texas. After church you guys started working on a list for lunch and some stuff all the small party you were having to celebrate your first house together.

Samantha kept telling you how she got an old friend of yours to come and that you were gonna be super excited about seeing them again.

To your misfortune you did not own anything to make for lunch, or the party… or any kind of food whatsoever.

You and Sam played rock paper scissors to see who would have the misfortune of finding, going to, and figuring out the nearest super market.

Heaven forbid she be the one to lose… Yea, she won.

Alas you drove to the nearest store and man, was the layout confusing as hell! But, something happened that leaves you thanking the person who decided to jack up that super market's lay out. Because it led you to finding, and hanging out with someone who would change your life forever.


	2. We Meet

By the way when you see this: ~. It's my own way for indicating a though quotation . Just wanted to clear that up

You were romeing the aisles in your super uncomfortable church attire that included a average length, aqua blue high-low dress and super cute, tan canvas heels and could not find ANYTHING!

This all lead to you having, well just a really crappy time. Along with that you could not for life of you find the Spaghettios or the Raviolis that you needed, or anything else for that matter.

You ended up resorting to tapping a stranger on the shoulder and asking him if he knew where they were.

"Uhh, excuse me, Sir. Would you happen to know where the Spaghetti-o's and Raviolis are?" You asked the stranger exhausted from searching.

"Huh? O, uhh I think there on aisle 9… Hey, do I know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar?" The man asked you with one eyebrow raised.

`O my god, this man is perfect,~ You thought. ~And I know i've seen him somewhere before too. I just can't remember when. He's around my height when i'm not wearing heels, is well built, and had the most gorgeous smile.~ You thought while feeling like melting into a puddle in the middle of the aisle. You finally collected your thoughts and answered the man.

"Oh, you might know me and my friend Samantha from our youtube channel that we run. By the way, you seem awfully familiar to me too." You answered in a unsure tone.

"Oh hey! That's right, I Have seen you before! You and Smanthron (Sam's youtube name) do sketch comedies right?" He asked with a smile that had you blushing. "Yep, that's us" You chirped returning the smiled.

"I'm Mark by the way. My youtube channel name is Markiplier " He stated with his hand outstretched to shake yours.

Just then as you shook his hand it all clicked. All the videos you and Samantha would stay up watching together. ~How could I forget? The one man who, at times made me feel better when I thought things would only get worse was standing right in front of me.~

"So, you need help finding anything else?" Mark asked while looking around the store. You snapped back into reality and remembered all the things on your list that you had yet to find.

"O my god, yes! Actually, me and Samantha just moved into our house here and I was looking for food and such for a little shindig we were gonna have as a celebration" You said feeling a little flustered and queasy.

Mark looked at you with a spark in his eye. " Ohh, I see. So what all do you need?" Mark stepped behind you to look at the list in your hands and hummed to himself. Presumably thinking about where everything would be.

"Sounds like you and Samantha got some good taste for this little shindig you got going on here. Come on, I'll show you where everything is." He turned and walked back to his cart and started walking down the aisles.

You followed shortly behind and as you both walked and talked the whole trip seemed to float by. You both talked about your friends, how much different LA is from home, and just about life for you guys in general. Before you knew it you were heading to the check out line


	3. time

"Man, well that was fast." You stated after getting in the checkout lane behind Mark. Mark looked down to check his phone laughed before saying "If you consider two hours fast then yea, it was record speed." You raised your eyebrows and whipped out your phone.

You had about five text messages from Sam asking how the trip was, if you were ok, and what was taking so long. After glancing at the messages she sent another one practically yelling as loud as a all captioned text could sound in your head.

~wow, Mark was right. It **_has_** been two hours.~

"Wow, I guess time flies when you're having fun." You chuckled and looked back at Mark. "Yea, I guess so." Mark laughed and put the rest of his things on the conveyor belt.

After Mark was done checking out he helped you put your stuff in the basket. ~I'm a little sad that we're going to have part ways like this without even getting to thank him~ You thought to your self, but then you got an idea.

"Hey, um. I know we just met and all but, you've been a really big help for me today and I was wondering…." you trailed off and stared at him as if you were trying to predict what his answer would, be before you even asked the question. You scrunched your mouth to one side and looked at Mark with contemplation.

"Yea?" Mark asked and propped on eyebrow up.

"I'd feel bad just leaving without doing anything for you in return...Do you maybe wanna come to the party tonite?" you looked down after asking the question mentally preparing for a no.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad." Mark replied. "I don't have anything else planned for today so why not?"

You looked back at Mark to see another smile plastered on his dorky face and couldn't help but smile back.

After you both put away all of Mark's things he followed your car the measly two and a half blocks to you and Kam's house.

"Wow, you actually live really close" Mark stated with surprise. " I guess I do.. Huh?" You poped the trunk and then Mark helped you get the groceries and take them inside your new humble abode.

"This is a pretty sweet little set up you two got here." Mark said looking around the room. "Yea, I really like it." you were also looking around the house feeling pretty satisfied with all of you and Samantha's hard work.

You walked over to your sound system that you had in the corner of the living room and turned on the radio.

"Hey um, i'm gonna go change into something more comfortable and i'll be right back ok?" You were already halfway up the stairs when you heard a "Okay" coming from Mark

"Try not to be TOO nosey!" you all but yelled with a smirk on your lips. "Wont make any promises!" Mark countered as you slid into your room.


	4. Who?

When you got to your bedroom you were surprised to see Samantha there looking like she was about to strangle someone with excitement. "What's up with you?" you questioned while throwing your shoes halfway across your room onto the floor.

" I heard a man's voice and I kind of freaked out so I hid in here. Then I heard you talking too and realized that you brought him here. Then got excited!" she squealed. "What? Why did you get excited?" You asked out of confusion.

"Mostly cuz I thought about if you finally got a boyfriend but also because that means one more person to show or new house off to." Samantha was jumping up and down and shaking her arms like some kind of hopped up school girl or something.

"Ok, One: Ouch… you know I could get a boyfriend if I really wanted. Two: That 'man' would be THE Markiplier. Also three: Since when does bringing a stranger home equal a boyfriend?" you ranted.

Samantha raised an eyebrow making you realize just exactly when that last one happens. Which is like, all the time.

"Ok scratch that, but you know what I mean. I'm hopeless in that aspect. It's never gonna happen" you said while you changed into ( picture your favorite outfit here go get 'em tiger!.) So much more your style.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said _'_**_The_**Markiplier'? How did you run into **_HIM_**!?" Sam's eyes got wider than normal.

"Looks like someone wishes they lost rock paper scissors," you smirked giving Kam as evil grin.

"Before you ask, yes that's what took me so long and it's kinda complicated. I had trouble finding where stuff was and he JUST SO HAPPENED to be the one I asked for help." You continued rolling your eyes.

Samantha just stared at you for a while unsure how to reply.

"Ok, well when you're done gawking at me he's downstairs in the kitchen/living room by himself probably snooping through everything. Also, I need help putting away the stuff _**I**_got from the store." you told Kamerin as you walked out of your room and down the stairs. Samantha was following close behind.

You walked down together and saw Mark sitting at one of our bar stools bobbing to the music and still looking around at everything.

"Hiya Mark. Thanks for helping this doof get the stuff for the party and sticking around to witness it" Samantha said with a smile on her face walking with you towards the groceries on the counter.

"Not a problem. I like to help people out when I can, and it's even more satisfying when there's a reward like this" Mark replied with a smile right back.

You and Samantha talked to Mark and danced to the music you guys put away the groceries being the multi-talented people you are. After you put everything away you took a seat by Mark and was just about to ask him a question when you heard the doorbell ring.


	5. Doorbell

Samantha gasped and jumped up and down as she shouted "He's here." You walked to the door and looked through the peep hole to see who this largely anticipated gest would be. After you looked through the peephole you instantly got let down from your hopes and felt a tad bit of anger rise in you.

It was your old ex- friend Justin. A boy who you had a crush on for two years, and after you moved, your friend relationship was terminated by a stupid argument. You both ended up apologizing to each other to make it less hard on yourselves, but even then your anger toward him never really changed since you werent getting the apology in real life to your face.

You turned to look at Sam with a look that should have granted you the power to kill anything you were staring at. You didn't have to say a word because you knew that Kamrin got the message.

You turned back to unlock the door and opened it to let Justin in and gave him a fake smile.

"Hey, long time no see pretty ladies." Justin greeted you with a hug and then walked in and looked around. "uhh, hey." You replied while rubbing your shoulder and looking at the ground. This was not going to be as fun as you wanted it to be.

Why would Samantha even THINK about inviting him to you guys' house. ~I guess I just have to suck it up and put on a happy face for my sister at heart and try and have a good time anyway.~

You turned around to see another shocking sight. Your best friend and the jerk of a man kissing! ON THE LIPS! ~So that's why she was so happy about him coming? Well this just got a whole lot funner~ *insert eye roll here*

"And who might this fine gentleman be?" Justin asked after he was done sucking face with your best friend.

"Oh, I'm Mark. You might have heard of my gaming channel on youtube, known as Markiplier" Mark answered Justin with his hand reaching across the bar to grab Justin's.

"Really? I don't think I've heard of you. Then again I don't get on youtube very often so don't feel let down." Justin told Mark after shaking his hand.

You sighed and went back into the kitchen to start getting the stakes ready for the grill. "So how did ya'll meet?" Justin asked as you pulled the meat out of the packaging to put the marinade you already made on them.

You giggled and answered Justin, "funny you should ask, we actually met about two hours ago at the supermarket. I asked him for help finding the food for this party and he was a great help. I didn't want to not reward him in some way for helping me so I invited him here."

"And you just decided to come?" Justin asked with a face somewhat close to disbelief. Mark shrugged "I didn't see a reason not to. I already uploaded the videos I wanted to make today and she didn't seem like crazy hopped up fangirl so I figured no harm done."

"Well, with that logic I guess it's a good thing you did come because if this girl is as good a cook as Sam says she is, than it'll be totally worth it." Justin pointed to you with one arm and hugged Samantha's shoulder closer to him with the other.

"Speaking of, Time to move this party outside." You announced while grabbing the tray of meat and heading for the back door. "Sam, will you please get the stuff for the grill for me?" You asked while opening the back door one handedly.


	6. What Mark Thinks

The rest of the party slipped by almost as fast as the super market. You were all laughing and having a good time. You were even starting to let go of the unforgiveness you held on to towards Justin.

When you were all done eating and realized that you had been outside for far too long, it was nearing midnight.

"Well guys this has been fun, but I have a full day of recording tomorrow with and need to have at least some shut eye before tomorrow." Mark announced while stretching out his arms behind his head.

"Ok, well thanks for coming. Hope to see you sometime soon." You replied while gathering everyone's plates. "Well hey, thinks for inviting me, and actually I would like to meet up again sometime. You guys seem like nice, and you're a pretty funny bunch at that. Maybe we should do a collaboration or something some time?" Mark said as you all walked back into the house.

"Hey, that's a great Idea!" Samantha replied with a smile plastered on her face. You couldn't help but smile as well while putting all the dishes in the sink.

"Well, why don't we exchange contact info and I'll send you a text if I have any good ideas or vise versa." Mark asked while taking out his phone. You all took out your phones and exchanged contact info before Mark left.

"Ok, well see you soon." Mark waved as he walked out the door to his car.

Mark pov:

~Man, (Y/N) is great. She's really beautiful, she's funny, and man, can she cook a steak.~ (even if you think your cooking skills are crap pretend they were the best ever ;) )

Any other day I would have said no to this chick, but there was just something about her. I couldn't resist.

Man, wait till I tell Bob and Wade about this.


	7. What The Hell?

Not too much later Justin also made his way out the door which left you with Samantha. ~Man did I have a bone to pick with you~

"Samantha kam Lanester! (came up with that, sorry I know it sounds funny) ," You all but shouted across the house, "HOW THE **HELL** COULD YOU?!"

"What?" Samantha asked with a face of pure innocence.

"Why would you think that I would want to see the spawn of satan again? Then come to find out the two of you are dating?!" you walked closer to her and motioned to the door he just walked out of.

"I'm sorry, I thought you got over it" Samantha answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I said I forgave him, not that we were all buddy buddy, totally be fine if he sucked face with you in front of me AND Mark" you retorted with an annoyed face.

"Well I'm sorry, it's all done and over with now and he lives here in LA now too so it's not like you can just push him away forever. I thought you'd at least be happy for me, but I can see you're just gonna let a little past history get in the way of your best friends happiness." Samantha said turning away from you.

"Kam, it's not that i'm not happy for you. I am, I just wish you would have told me that he was coming. You definitely should have told me you were dating. I just wasn't prepared for all of that, that's all." you said sitting down at a bar stool.

~I really didn't want to fight with Kam and she_** does**_deserve to be happy. I, I just wished I could have known first. ~ you thought resting your head on your hands that were propped up on the bar.

Samantha sat beside you and rubbed your back. " Sorry (nick name) , i'll try and keep that in mind for next time." *nick name will be (N/n) for now on

"It's ok. I'm just tired and confused about how I feel right now. And, I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that I was just finding a releif for my panic and let it out on you. I shouldn't have done that." you said as you rubbed your face trying to figure out exactly how you felt.

"Why are you confused about how you feel?" Sam asked with a hint of confusion herself.

"I don't know, It's complicated. I did have fun. Meeting Mark was really cool, and i'm excited about hanging out with him some more. I'm not really confused about that, it's just that I don't know how to feel about Justin. Like, i've hated the idea of him for, what? Five years now? Hanging out with him for a while wasn't to bad, but I just keep thinking of how mad i'll be if he does anything like that again, you know? I can get along with him, but I don't trust him. Something just seems… off about him to me." you told Sam everything you had been thinking for the past few hours.

It felt good to finally be able to put it into words somere but just in my head.

Samantha sighed. "Well, I know how you see things, and how your family was so I don't know why I'm surprised to hear that."

"What does that mean?" you asked slightly offended.

"It means I know how hard it is for you to trust people in the first place. I should have known better than to think that you were actually over it. Look (N/n), just give him some time. I promise you he's changed a lot these past few years. Besides, if I was you, I'd be more focused on you and Mark than Me and Justin." Samantha said trying to reassure you.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beet. Nite (N/n), try not to think about it to hard. You've already lost enough sleep this week just trying to move here,You don't need to lose more over someone you don't even care for." Samantha said as she got off the bar stool and started stretching.

You got up and stretched too. "Yea, you're right. Good nite Kam." "Nite (N/n)."

After that we went up stairs to our rooms and had the best sleep you've had in months.


	8. Live Stream

*****sorry about skipping for year time skip but I didn't really know how to come up with a filler to make the relationships get closer without just skipping to just being close****

After about a year you all became the best of friends.

You and Just put aside your differences for the sake of Samantha. Mark came closer and closer to all us and be became really close friends. You all did countless collaborations together and you even got the chance to be in a live stream with yesterday and man did you all have fun.

(It's from the September Live stream)

" michaljamesco5 says 'markiplier, the tape master'... I think he's mocking you." Bob said quietly into the mic referring to the jerry rigged soundproofing in the room you all were live streaming in.

"It is rather funny looking now that I think about it." you said to no one in particular.

"O," Mark said sadly. "Well I didn't put up the tape! What are you talking about? I didn't tape these up." Mark finished pointing to the soundproofing that was falling so slowly it was unoticable.

"He can't even reach the tape." Wade said giggling. Bob, Wade, and you laughed as Mark sighed and looked at the camera with discontentment.

"I am just a HAIR under 5' 10'' THANK YOU VERY MUCH, 5' 9 and ¾." Mark said with a stern look into the camera addressing his audience.

~Wait. That's like, exactly my height… odd.~ you thought to yourself (if you aren't that tall just pretend).

"It's like, if you measure my hair," Mark gabed for a fist full of his hair and raised it all up. "If I do this, I'm like.. I'm like 6 foot, IF you do this so, I don't know what Your guys' problem is. You need to shut up… Friggin giants over there." Mark mumbled eyeing Bob and Wade.

~Aww he's so cute when he's defensive' I though... Wait, WHAT!? When did I start thinking of Mark as "cute"... never mind, not like he likes me like that anyway.~

Mark continued, "I'm national average height, for-" Bob cut Mark off with a look of concern."For Kori-". " AMERICA" Mark yells returning the favor. "MEN, MEN AMERICA!"

"Ages, 12 to 16?" Bob said with a chuckle. Mark fake laughed and gave Bob a F you look. "50 to 21?" Bob further questioned, Mark just fake laughed again.

"Wait, so does that mean that i'm short too? Cuz, I'm like the same height as Mark." you asked with concern.

~Not that it really bother me, I like my height.~

you were just tall enough that you could get things to and from the top shelf from any kitchen without a chair. At the same time you were still short enough that you didn't have to worry about if the doorways would be tall enough for you when you're somewhere new.

"Wait, you're as tall as Mark?" Wade asked confused. "If what he says it true then yea, I'm like 5 foot 9, 5 foot 10" you answered matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Mark and Bob asked at the same time. Everyone looked at you with strange faces.

"Go stand next to Mark, I want video, visual reference, actual proof" Wade said in a serious yet joking manner.

You and Mark stood up and went to stand in the place where he did his stripper dance minutes ago.

You both stood face to face and you tried my best to hide the blush on my face.

~Aww man are so close, and he's looking straight at me. Grr, why do I have to be so awkward about this?~ you questioned yourself.

~Wait, wait, wait. Is HE blushing? Why is HE blushing!? It's not like he can hear my thoughts. I mean I know I am too, but why would he….. NO! He can't possibly like me to. Uhh pull yourself together!~

"See." you said trying to get away from this awkward situation. You shrugged and then started walking back to my chair.

"No, come on. Go back to back" Bob said pitifully. You turned back around and put my back to where Mark was, but moments later you feel him purposely bump me with his butt and almost sent me flying. Everyone started laughing.

"Did you just butt bump me?" you ask all flustered. you started laughing because besides the awkwardness it was pretty funny and that was the only way you could think of to hide my blush.

you turned your backs to each other and stand back to back for real this time. It's odd but just doing that had your face redder than a tomato. You guess it was just the feeling of being that close to Mark even if it was just your backs touching.

" Wow, I guess they are the same height." Wade said with a little giggle. "Huh, well the more you know I guess." Bob said with a little hint of a question but also admiration in his voice.

" So, I guess that mean's i'm short too huh?" You said faking disappointment.

" Actually, the average female height is 5 foot 4, so for a woman you're quite tall." Bob stated as if proving something. " So you're also tall, and Mark's just short." Wade added.

Mark turned looked at all of us with his eyes in slits. He stuck his tongue out at you and it was so adorable!

"What was that for?" you asked through a fit of giggles but still somehow managed to make your voice sound as if the gesture hurt me deeply.

"For being in the tall club with those two idiots" Mark said with envy.

"If you haven't forgotten we just proved that we're the SAME height. In comparison with them or someone like my dad who's 6 foot 6 then yes, we are short. But if i'm in the tall gang than you are too." you say as you rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, you're dad's 6 foot 6?" Mark asked dazed.

"Yep" I answered as if i didn't care. " No wonder you're so tall for a woman" Wade said also in daze.


	9. Wanna Go?

"Hey (N/n), Me and Justin are thinking of going to the club tonight you wanna ask Mark if he can come?" Samantha asked after coming into your room.

"Yea, that sounds fun. When are we gonna leave?" you asked turning around in your chair.

"Around 11 or so. Me and Justin are gonna be doing some running around and coming up with some more sketch ideas till around then." Samantha answered leaning onto your doorway.

"Ok, sounds good." You answered.

Samantha Left and you picked up your phone. You called Mark but he didn't answer the first time it wrung so you figured he was playing a game or something and figured he would call back so in the mean time you decided to play some speed runners.

It was a little over 30 minutes later when your phone went off and it about scared the living crap out of you after you forgot you were even expecting anything.

"Hello?" You picked up the phone and asked.

"You called?" Mark asked.

"Oh, yea. Hey uh Sam, Justin, and I were gonna hit the club around 11 or so. We were wondering if you wanted to go?" You asked recalling the reason you called Mark in the first place.

"That sounds kinda fun. I finished up all my recording for the day just a couple of minutes ago so I'm down. I definitely still have time to edit so I don't see why not." Mark answered as if he was making a mental checklist in his head.

"Ok, see you then?!" You semi asked. "See yah" Mark answered back.

You said our goodbyes and then hung up the phone.

You leaned back and thought about what you should wear and what all could happen but nothing was even close to what really went down.


	10. Clubbing

First of all, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanna make some lame excuse that makes me feel justified and everyone pretends to belive it when they know it's bull. I dont have that though so i'm just gonna be honest. I got lazy and I'm really WAY ahead on this story I just am stuck on what I need to do for the ending so I've been scared to post more but that's not fair to the people who want to read more so i'm posting several chapters tonite in a sorry excuse to make up for my lazyness. Second, I dont know if this is clear or not but I'm not Mark, and I have never personally met the guy so these are not words he has actually said to me, or anyone that I know of so pleas don't take me to court or something irrational :). I hope you enjoy these next few chapters while you can because after this it gets dark. I'm sorry. _

AT THE CLUB

"Man, I need another drink." You shouted over the music sitting back down in between Mark and Samantha at your booth.

"Are you really sure about that? You've already had three. I'm not sure if i've ever seen you drink this much (y/n)." Samantha asked really concerned.

"I'll be fine. Besides, nice to have fun every once in a while." you answered only slightly slurring your speech.

"Whatever, but if you end up having too much fun with someone, i'm not responsible for it." Samantha countered giving up all hope on you. Bur that didn't last long because when the song changed and Kamerin was practically beaming.

"(n/n) , you have to dance with me." Samantha practically screamed over the music. " Nah, I need to rest a little. Besides you know I don't dance that much, I've pretty much used up all my good moves by now." you answered. (sorry for putting words like that into your mouth if you love to dance)

Samantha leaned over to whispered into your ear. "Do you want me to try and talk to Mark about you like we planned then?" Samantha asked barely audible over the loud music. She leaned back away and you nodded.

Samantha stood up and asked Mark if he would do the honors since you where being a "Party pooper". He gladly obliged and they left you with Justin.

You where starting to hate this plan but, you could still be civil. Right? Right...

"So, you really like her huh?" you asked looking in Justin's direction. "Yea, but not as much as I liked you." Justin admitted to you.

You nearly choked on the air you just breathed. "What do you mean?" You asked frantically trying to figure out why the hell he was telling you this.

"I never really moved on from you, and I see how you look at Mark and it makes me angry. But there is one thing I have to do really quick before you really freak out on me." Justin told you as he scooted a bit closer.

He scanned the crowd and waited till he was sure Kam and Mark weren't looking and then reached around for the back of your head and crashed your lips together with his own.


	11. Kissing back?

For a moment, _**Just**_ a moment, you kissed back. You couldn't help but think of all the times you wanted this to happen _**So **_bad. But then you remembered all the heartbreak he caused you.

You remembered all the time you had been spending with Mark recently and realized that **_He_** was the person I wanted to have kissing me like this, _**Not**_ Justin.

You got livid.

You pushed him off of your self and told him to "go to hell." and then stormed off.

~I don't want to talk about this. I know I should tell Samantha what happened but I dont' have the heart. She'll be so angry at me and I. GOD! I CANT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPEND! WHAT THE HELL!? God, I don't want her to think I'm lying because I'm smashed. God, we came to have fun not make out with eachothers dudes and destroy lives. No, I cant. Won't tell her. At least not now.~

You ran over to the bar and drank. You drank until your vision became blurry and no longer realized what you where really doing.

You knew it wasn't a good idea and it wasn't something that you should have done but it happened.

You knew you should have just told her instead of trying to forget it even happened but that's not what you did.

You did shameful things and your friends had to sit back and take the fall for it.

You drank so much that in the morning, you couldn't even recall a single thing that happened after we got in the club and sat down.


	12. Morning after

NEXT MORNING

You woke up in a place that was darker than you remembered your room ever being.

In fact, nothing in this room was even close to your's. You had no idea where you where, and a felt a slow panic start to settle in.

You looked over to see a lump in the bed where you could feel heat radiating from. Then you realized it was a person.

Panic started rising even faster in as you lifted up the covers and didn't expect anything close to what your eyes saw.

The person next to me was Mark, and there was not a scrap of clothing on either one of us.

You quickly covered him back up half wishing you could un-see what you just saw, and half wanting to peek again. Then you wondered why you where even here.

You tried to remember what happened the nite before, but everything was blank.

Freaking out does not even begin to explain what was going on in your mind.

You shook Mark's arm until he woke up startled. He looked around and then at you, and just kind of, stared at you for a minute.

"(n/n)?" Mark asked as if he was imagining things.

"Mark?... What happened last nite?" you asked trembling with a hint of tears starting to roll down your face no longer able to contain my feelings.

Mark just continued to stare at you as if he couldn't remember either. Then he got this sad look on his face.

"You don't remember anything do you?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"No... I just remember being at the club and dancing and then everything kind of goes blank from there." you answered honestly.

Mark sighed and rubbed his face. "I took you home after I saw you sloppy drunk and rubbing up on a few different guys... My conscience wouldn't let me allow you to go home with a random stranger. You weren't too happy about it at first, but then you were... all over me. Saying all of this, weird stuff… To be honest I don't remember much after that." Mark said with a cringe on his face.


End file.
